Kuroi Akune
|- style="height: 6pt;" | colspan="6" style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 100%; height: 6pt;" width="100%"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 悪根 (Akune) – means (aku)devil’s (ne) sound. Devil’s sound or sound of evil. 黒い '('Kuroi) – black, despite his appearance and mysterious attitude. His surname. |- style="height: 6pt;" | colspan="6" style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 100%; height: 6pt;" width="100%"| TYPE: Dark RikaLoid MODEL: DR06 - The sixth RikaLoid. “06” is printed on his right arm (when you told him to take off his coat, it will be seen). |- style="height: 6pt;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 17.62%; height: 6pt;" width="17%"| GENDER | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 12.4%; height: 6pt;" width="12%"| 66% Male, 44% Female. | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 20.52%; height: 6pt;" width="20%"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| C4-F5 | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 8.66%; height: 6pt;" width="8%"| MILLYA (Fellow RikaLoids, first love.) Amezawa Yuri (Fellow RikaLoids, nothing in particular.) Amezawa Yuki (Fellow RikaLoids, person he is jealous of.)' Rikaga Mizuto '(probably twins?), Erireira Luke (fellow RikaLoids.), Len Kagamine (female side of him is admiring Len.) |- style="height: 6pt;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 17.62%; height: 6pt;" width="17%"| AGE | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 12.4%; height: 6pt;" width="12%"| 18 | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 20.52%; height: 6pt;" width="20%"| GENRE | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| UNKNOWN | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 8.66%; height: 6pt;" width="8%"| Blog |- style="height: 6pt;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 17.62%; height: 6pt;" width="17%"| WEIGHT | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 12.4%; height: 6pt;" width="12%"| 88.18 lbs (40 kg) | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 20.52%; height: 6pt;" width="20%"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| A black colored laptop. '''(it is described that his only friends during his life, is his laptop.) | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| CREATOR | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 8.66%; height: 6pt;" width="8%"| '''Rikaga (DA,YT,Twitter) |- style="height: 6pt;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 17.62%; height: 6pt;" width="17%"| HEIGHT | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 12.4%; height: 6pt;" width="12%"| 176 cm | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 20.52%; height: 6pt;" width="20%"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| Rikaga | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 6pt;"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 8.66%; height: 6pt;" width="8%"| Concept Art, Deviant Art |- style="height: 45.85pt;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 17.62%; height: 45.85pt;" width="17%"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 12.4%; height: 45.85pt;" width="12%"| January 26th, 1992 | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 20.52%; height: 45.85pt;" width="20%"| LIKES | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 45.85pt;"| Typing in his laptop, devil-ish stuff, etc. | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 45.85pt;"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 8.66%; height: 45.85pt;" width="8%"| Youtube |- style="height: 92.1pt;" | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 17.62%; height: 92.1pt;" width="17%"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 12.4%; height: 92.1pt;" width="12%"| ?''' | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 20.52%; height: 92.1pt;" width="20%"| DISLIKES | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 92.1pt;"| '''His parents, his sister, his brother, every one that has a fake smile and hug, light, bullies, tormentors. | style="padding: 0.75pt; height: 92.1pt;"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 8.66%; height: 92.1pt;" width="8%"| NONE |- style="height: 138.35pt;" | colspan="6" style="padding: 0.75pt; width: 100%; height: 138.35pt;" width="100%"| PERSONALITY:' he is a 18 year old guy who have one thought: “I want to become an evil.” For a reason. Maybe it’s because that he had an issue with his parents years ago. Now he is living with RikaLoids and, well, he looks happier (not showed with his face!). he have 2 genders, female and male. His female side comes out when Len Kagamine showed up on internet or place he’s looking at. His eyes will usually become bigger and he’ll become a “she”. During an interview with Kuroi, data shows that his right eye was covered by an eye patch because it’s his girl side. And when his girl side comes out, the eye patch automatically moved to left side, and his hair will turn lighter/ brighter color (such as pale gray, or fluorescent). He is a fun guy to hang out with, just don’t tell him that he’s half blind or kind!' |} Supplemental Information Hair color: black. Headgear: NONE. Eye color: '''black, grey (female) '''Earphones: NONE. Dress: '''he wears a … somewhat butler-ish outfit combined with trousers and a shoes, a pair like Dead Master wear but isn’t looking the same. '''Nationality/Race: he didn’t like mentioning it at all…… Catchphrase/ favorite quote: '僕わ悪になってがほしい。(''boku wa aku ni natte ga hoshii/ I want to become an evil.) Voice Configuration He have 2 voices, female and male. To get Kuroi’s female voice, simply set Kuroi’s flag to g-22. he will be Kuroi Female when you set the flag to g-22. Kuroi is encoded in Hiragana, Katakana, and romaji. The voice bank file size is around 8.18 MB, so it might take a while. Click the link to get Akune Kuroi’s Voicebank. Click!''' The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice.